callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brecourt Manor
Brecourt is the sixth mission in Call of Duty. The following sections are a walkthrough. The First Flak Gun You'll spawn in a large field. Moody will inform you that your team needs to take out some enemy flak guns. You'll then split up. Follow your teammates, but hump the left side of the field. You'll see why in second. After a brief walk, your team will run into the first flak gun. The reason why you went to the left side is that there are two MG42s protecting the gun, but they can't reach the far left side. If you went in the center or right, they could've noticed you and opened fire, tearing you up unless you ran behind a nearby tree. In addition, there's an unprotected entrance to the flak gun from the left side, making it really useful. If you still don't feel safe, you can shoot the gunners. When you get inside the trench that has the flak, take out your SMG and throw a grenade or two at the gun. Since it's relatively tight, most of the enemies won't be able to get out in time before it explodes. Once the grenade explodes, go in and wipe out the survivors with your SMG. When every enemy is dead, Moody will run down and plant a bomb on the gun, then orders everyone to run. Head in the opposite direction to reach the second flak gun. Image:brespawn.png|Spawn. Image:bregun1.png|The first gun. Image:bregun1trench1.png|Overview of the trench. Image:bregun1trench2.png|Another overview. The Second Flak Gun On your way to the gun, you'll find some troops running around the trench. Whip out your SMG and finish them off. If you're crouched, you'll usually catch them off-guard, which allows you to get in a few free shots. You'll know you'll be close to the flak gun when the trench is in a large field with the gun barely visible. Just follow the path until you get close to the gun. When you're close, toss a grenade or two at it, and it should take out most of the enemies near the fun. Finish off the survivors, and Moody will destroy the gun. Follow the trench, and you'll end up at an underground field HQ. Take out the guy that's at the door, then go inside. Image:bregun2.png|The second gun. Cleaning out HQ When you get inside, toss a few grenades. Since this area is very tight, they'll usually kill everybody before you even see them. When they're dead, head straight, then go left when you see an opening. There's only one troop in here, so don't waste a grenade. Wipe him out with your SMG. To the left is a brown box with the last FG42 in the game, so take it if you want some more time with the FG42. On the table's left and right are two large medikits, so take them if you need them. just past the center is a flashing piece of intelligence, so take it and the door to the next flak gun will open. Image:brehq1.png|This is where you come in. Image:brehq2.png|This part has the intel. Image:brefg42.png|The last FG42 in single player. Image:breintel1.png|The first intel paper. The Third Flak Gun When you get outside, Moody will notice a wounded man resting against a tree with a medic panicking in the trench. The medic will die, forcing Moody to grab the guy near the tree. Moody will ask you to cover him while he's grabbing the man. Covering Mood isn't very difficult. All you need to do is take out anybody that gets too close, and he should be fine. After Moody comes back, he'll stay behind to take care of the wounded man, and will give you the remaining explosives to destroy the rest of the Flak Guns. Get near him and he'll give you them. Now, follow the trench and you'll find an abandoned gun. Place a bomb on it, and it'll explode. Image:brehurtdude.png|The wounded soldier. Image:bremedic.png|The medic. Image:bremoodysave2.png|Moody saving the wounded soldier. Image:bregun3.png|The third gun. The Fourth Flak Gun When the third Flak Gun explodes, it'll open a way to the yard. The fourth Flak Gun is across from where the entrance to the yard is. Be very careful in the yard. There are MG42s everywhere, along with bodyguards, so you should at least crouch to avoid them. If you don't, you'll either be dead or in very critical condition when you reach the gun. If you want some great insurance, shoot the gunners (especially the one right in front of the gun). They'll respawn a few seconds after they're killed, but it gives you a lot of time to get past the yard. When you're close to the Flak Gun, toss a grenade or two at the gun. It'll take out most of the people near it. Once everybody near it is dead, place a bomb on it and run. Once the explosion has occurred and you're pretty wounded, go back and grab some medium medikits that are laying near the gun. If not, follow the trench to a fork. Image:bregun4.png|Gun 4. Image:bregun4def.png|Gun 4's defense. Taking out the MG42 gunners before making the trek is a very good idea. The Fifth Flak Gun At the is a left and right path. the left leads to the yard, while the right leads to the gun. However, there's an MG42 right above the end of the fork, so take it out first. Once it's out, throw a grenade at the gun as usual, and take out anybody that's left. Place a bomb on the gun, and take the left path to go up, jump up to the path from the area that has the gun's remains. Once you're at the field, take out the two troops wandering around the field, then go to the barn. Image:bregun5fork.png|Left leads to the field, while right leads to the gun. Remember to take out the MG42 gunner! The Barn When you get close to the barn, get near the open door and lean. There are two troops near the doors, so leaning will make you less of a target. Kill them, then go through the barn. As soon as you get outside, turn left and take out anybody that's there. Then, toss a grenade across the elevated mini-garden. It'll flush out the troops hiding behind it, allowing you to kill them with ease. When they're out, head right into the building with the open door. Image:brebarn1.png|Outside the barn. Image:brebarn2.png|Near the elevated garden. Make sure to check the left! The Building When you're inside, take a left, go straight, then take a right until you see a staircase. While you're walking up, have a grenade primed. When you get to the end, toss the grenade to the back of the building. It'll kill the incoming troops before they have a chance to react. Take a right and enter the room they came from. Inside, you'll find the last documents on a nightstand, in addition to three large medikits in a closet. Take the medikits before you take the documents, because taking the docs will trigger a large battle. When you're ready, grab the documents. You'll then learn that a large amount of troops are pouring in from the front. Man the nearby MG42 and open fire. Make sure to occasionally sweep the right side, since there are a few enemies that spawn in from there, and will happily take potshots while you're focused on the main street. When the wave ends, heal up, go downstairs and head out the back door. Be careful when you exit; there's an MG42 in the building to the left of the exit. Toss a grenade at it to take out the gunner. Image:brebuilding1.png|Outside the building Image:brefloor2.png|The second floor. Grenades are very useful here. Image:breintel2.png|The second intel paper. Image:bremg42.png|Manning the MG42. Image:Brebuildingbadmg.png|Watch out for this MG42; he appears as soon as you exit the building. The Sixth Flak Gun Now that you're outside, you can tackle the last gun by taking a left or going straight. If you go to the left, you'll be able to see the gun operators and throw a grenade that'll kill all of them in one shot, but there's a MP44-equipped bodyguard that has a tendency to hide behind one of those elevated gardens. If you go straight, you'll be able to snipe one of the operators and the body guard, but the operators will split up when one of them is killed. It's your call. When this gun is destroyed, the map will automatically exit. Image:bregun6.png|Gun 6. Image:bregun6ent1.png|The left path. Image:bregun6ent21.png|The forward path. Image:bregun6ent22.png|The forward path. Trivia *If you look around at the start of the mission, you will usually find that Sergeant Moody is in command of one or two lieutenants. Most sergeants would find this appropriate. *Sgt. Moody instructs 3rd squad to cover with the .30Cal (BAR) but no one is carrying a .30Cal or BAR. *It's possible for you to not give Sgt. Moody enough covering fire. Causing him to become injured, forcing you to grab his explosives and continue on like you would normally. *This mission was modeled after the same battle with the same objectives with the same units. They probably got this from Band of Brothers. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Kk3aNdcQcI&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=6 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels